Cant hold us down stupid boy
by kaylalovesroses
Summary: Rachel and the McKinley High girls show the boys who is the boss


Rachel is wearing some short purple shorts and a light purple shirt she changed from her pink shirt and skirt combo when she was slushied by the Neanderthals on the hockey and football team. She was so mad that they ruined her outfit and that they do it a lot she was running out of appropriate backup clothes.

Lunch time

When it hits lunch time I walk into the room and go through the line and buy an apple and I add my purple hat because it is so cute with the outfit. Anyway when I walk past the jock table one of the freshman hockey players grabs my butt and I glare at him and the whole cafeteria stops. "DO NOT TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN Neanderthal." I say which really makes the whole cafeteria stop. "What are you going to do about it?" he says and I smirk and I start to sing.

So, what am I not supposed to have an opinion  
Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman  
Call me a bitch 'cause I speak what's on my mind  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled

When the girls in the room hear this they just stare and the boys all stand up and start to walk up to me.

When a female fires back  
Suddenly big talker don't know how to act  
So he does what any little boy would do  
Making up a few false rumors or two 

When I sing this I start to point to random girls around the room and they all start to get behind me. The boys in the room including the glee boys stand behind the Neanderthal.

That for sure is not a man to me  
Slandering names for popularity  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy, so sad  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say

This is for my girls all around the world  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
Thinking all women should be seen not heard  
So what do we do, girls, shout louder

When I look around the room I see that the band has come in and started to play the cords to the song and I see Mr. Shuester and Ms. Pillsbury with shocked looks on their face.

Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
Lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down

Nobody can hold us down  
(Hold us down)  
Nobody can hold us down  
(Hold us down)  
Nobody can hold us down  
(Hold us down)  
Never can, never will

All of us girls start to do random dances and so do the boys but to be honest they suck compared to us.

So, what am I not supposed to say, what I'm saying  
Are you offended with the message I'm bringing  
Call me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing  
'Cause you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing

If you look back in history  
It's a common double standard of society  
The guy gets all the glory, the more he can score  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore

don't understand why it's okay  
The guy can get away with it, the girl gets named  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
And start a new beginning for us, everybody sing

This is for my girls all around the world  
(Round the world)  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
(Respect your worth)  
Thinking all women should be seen not heard  
So what do we do, girls, shout louder

Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down

Check it  
Here's something I just can't understand  
If a guy have three girls then he's the man  
He can even give us some head and sex her raw  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore

But the table's about to turn  
I'll bet my fame on it  
Cats take my ideas and put they name on it  
It's aight though, you can't hold me down  
I got to keep on moving

To all my girls with a man who be trying to mack  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
And Lil' Kim and Christina Aguilera got your back

You're just a little boy  
Think you're so cute so coy  
You must talk so big  
To make up for smaller things

Said you're just a little boy  
All you do is annoy  
You must talk so big  
To make up for smaller things

This is for my girls  
This is for my girls all around the world  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
(Respect your worth)  
Thinking all women should be seen not heard  
So what do we do, girls, shout louder  
(Shout louder)

Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
(Stand our ground)  
So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down

This is for my girls all around the world  
(For my girls)  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
(Around the world)  
Thinking all women should be seen not heard  
So what do we do girls, shout louder

Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down

Spread the word  
Can't hold us down  
Yeah, we here, we back again  
Yeah, Lil' Kim and Christina Aguilera, yeah  
Can't hold us down

When I get done the boys stopped dancing and the girls are still dancing. When the realize that the song has stopped they all clap really loudly and hug me. "What in the hell was that about?" Coach Sylvester boomed coming into view. "Well?" She asked me impatient and wanting an answer right away. "Well I am sick and tired of every time a girl in this school cheats or has sex with almost every guy in the school. Sorry Santana they get called a whore or slut but when a guy does it the world rejoices and the reason I busted out in to song is because that boy grabbed my butt and he needed to be shown off and I couldn't hit him now could I." I reply to the cheerleading coach. "No you can't hit him and I may I say that I love how you included every girl in the cafeteria and since you did that I want every guy to know that if you mess with Ms. Berry or any girl in this room for instance I will kick you off of whatever team you are on." Coach Sylvester says walking out of the room.

When she leaves the room I go back to the table I eat at by myself and eat my apple in peace until I hear the bench beside me and in front of me move. When I look up I see Mike, Matt and Noah in front of me and then I see beside me Santana, Brittany and Tina. "If you are here to throw things on me can you please not do it I have no spare clothes to change into." I say and I watch as the people at my tables faces fell. "We are not here to hurt you Ray we are here because that was awesome and it was good that you did that for all the girls, even the ones who hate you." Santana said to me and that shocked me. "Why wouldn't I do that double standards are so wrong and they are prevalent in this school. Why are you guys here?" I ask pointing to the boys and they all looked shocked. "Well, I am here for Tina and Puck's here for Santana and I am here because Britt dragged me." Matt said to me and I caught him looking at me.

At Glee rehearsal

When I walked into glee rehearsal after school I am the first one in the room. I was enjoying the quiet until Finn walks "What in the hell was that at lunch today?" Finn asks me "I was standing up for all the girls in the school." I say to him "Did you do that to make me jealous because that is not funny and why didn't you sit with me at lunch?" he asks getting louder by the end of the question. "I wanted to sit with my friends and no it was not to make you jealous.." I was about to continue talking until I felt a stinging on my check and then I saw nothing but blackness.

When I came to I saw Matt above me and talking. "Baby please wake up if you don't wake up we cant go out later." When I called his name he looks down and kisses me on the mouth. "Matt do you mean everything you said." I asked him "Yes we are going out tonight" he says kissing me really hard again. ** THE END. **


End file.
